A safe unlocking machine that collects, at a single location, items (currency or the like) from farebox safes (see Patent Document 1) is known in the art. After running a route, a driver removes the safe from the farebox and carries the removed safe to a commuter vehicle terminal or the like. The safe removed from the farebox body has an opening that is closed by a safe door for security. The safe door is locked when the opening of the safe is closed.
When collecting currency from the safe with a safe unlocking machine, the safe is, for example, set upside side down on the safe unlocking machine. The safe door is unlocked with a key provided in the safe unlocking machine. When collection starting conditions are satisfied for the safe unlocking machine, a handle of the safe unlocking machine becomes operable. A single rotation of the handle moves only a safe body from a home position, which is the set position, to an inner retraction position, while the safe door remains at the same position. The currency and the like fall out of the safe body from the opening. This collects the currency from the safe in the container of the safe unlocking machine. This collecting operation is performed for each safe so that the safe unlocking machine collects, at a single location, currency from each safe.
The following constitutes a prior art document:    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-128586
All references cited and/or identified are specifically incorporated by reference herein